


Injured (Version 2)

by crystalfox



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Lando saves Han.





	Injured (Version 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that screen cap from Solo of Han with his arm around an injured Lando.

“Can’t believe you saved me like that.” Han muttered, a tone of disbelief in his voice. “I owe you one.”

Lando had thrown himself on top of Han during the fight, knocking him down and saving him from the blast that would have hit his chest, but, in doing so, Lando had been shot in the arm. They had managed to dispatch the rest of their enemies fairly quickly after that and had headed back to the ship after Han had attempted to patch Lando up as best as possible. There had been much grumbling from Lando during all of that, as Han wasn’t particularly skilled when it came to first aid, however, Han could tell that despite Lando’s protests, he was in quite a lot of pain. 

Han gingerly sat down next to Lando on the bunk, not quite sure what to do next, no-one had ever saved him in such a dramatic fashion before, it was quite disconcerting. He put his arm around Lando’s shoulders, pulling him close. 

“It was nothing.” Lando murmured, leaning his head on Han’s shoulder.

“No, it wasn’t.” 

“Ok. Maybe it wasn’t. But let’s not make a big deal.”

Han didn’t know what to say to that. But he was curious as to _why_  Lando didn’t want to talk about it. Lando loved talking and boasting and, annoyingly, talking some more, and Han had assumed he would quite enjoy going over the fact that he’d saved Han’s life. 

“Did that blast ricochet off your arm and hit your head?”

Lando shifted away from the embrace, fixing Han with a curious stare. “What?”

“I just mean...it’s a bit weird you don’t want to talk. You _love_  talking.”

Lando just shrugged, avoiding Han’s stare, and fiddling with the bacta patch on his arm. 

“Guess I just can’t believe I saved you like that either.” There was a strange tone to his voice that Han couldn’t quite place, like Lando was nervous or embarrassed. 

“Ok.” Han ran his hand through his hair. “Because....” He prompted, hoping Lando would finish the sentence because he sure as hell didn’t know what to say.

“Should have just shot the guy.” Lando muttered, almost disbelivingly. 

He did have a point. It would have been simpler to use his blaster rather than throwing himself over Han. 

“So, why didn’t you?”

Lando scratched the back of his neck, shaking his head slightly, clearly, for the first time Han had ever seen, uncomfortable with a conversation. 

“Everything just...slowed down when I saw that guy about to shoot you. And I...” He sighed. “I couldn’t think. I just...Anyway, like I said...let’s not make a big deal.”

 _Ah._  Han finally understood. They had been sleeping together for a couple of weeks, it was all fairly casual, and Lando had been acting like his usual, cool self. But, apparently, at least, according to the way he had saved Han, his feelings were not cool. Part of Han wanted to tease Lando a bit about the fact that his feelings had come out in such a dramatic way. He found he couldn’t though. 

“I...uh, would have done the same thing.”

Lando looked up sharply, a surprised expression on his face. “Really?”

“Yeah.” 

“Ok.” Lando nodded, a small smile on his face. “So, I guess this means we’re not _that_  casual.”

Han leaned closer, whispering, “Guess not.” He kissed Lando gently, it wasn’t as passionate as their usual kisses but it was just as wonderful. 

 


End file.
